1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiring pattern formation method, a wiring pattern, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A lithography technique, for example, is used for formation of a wiring pattern constituting an electronic device. The lithography technique, however, not only requires a large scale facilities such as a vacuum apparatus and complicated processes, but also has several percent efficiency in material use with which almost all materials have to be abolished, resulting in high manufacturing cost. The technique also has a limitation on miniaturization of a wiring pattern.
A method of discharging a liquid containing a functional material to a base material to write and form a wiring pattern directly onto the surface of the substrate (a droplet discharge method) has been discussed as a process replacing the lithography technique. In this method, a liquid with conductive fine particles dispersed is initially discharged from a droplet discharge head to a substrate to write and form a liquid line. The liquid line is then fired by heat treatment or laser irradiation to form an electrical wiring pattern. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,248, an example of related art. By this droplet discharge method, the manufacturing process is simplified and the efficiency in material use is increased. The manufacturing cost can thereby be reduced. The miniaturization of a wiring pattern can also be achieved.